


Disparate

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he says it's out of appreciation for letting them stay on Serenity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketgirl2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgirl2/gifts).



There's the words he says and then there's the things he doesn't say.

_Like,_  
The doc's on his knees, hands on Mal's cock and gaze level. Doc says it's about his appreciation that he and lil' sis are able to stay on the ship.

_But,_  
When Mal lays sated on the bed of the empty passenger dorm, Doc's still kneeling and his head is on Mal's thigh, his eyes closed. His expression has cracked a little, giving way to a haunted look of wistfulness that will be hidden as soon as he opens his eyes.

_Like,_  
Doc waves off Mal's awkward thanks after yet another bullet wound – one buried in his gut and involving a complicated extraction. Instead, Doc says he's grateful Mal and his second-in-command give him enough trust to let it be taken care of on-ship rather than try to find a clinic.

_But,_  
When Mal's able to leave the infirmary, he glances back and sees the doc staring at the blood stains on his vest. Doc's hands start to shake, and his jaw clenches, clearly struggling to maintain his calm.

_Like,_  
Doc's expression is tight when he says, "It's time for us to leave. After this next job, River and I will get off."

_But,_  
The doc's eyes are just a pinch too wide, his posture too rigid, and Mal can see right through it all. _Ask me to say,_ the doc's pleading. _Argue. Keep me. I'm yours._

Mal always done his damnedest not to lie. It takes 'til Wash announces they're closing in on Xieng for him to realize he won't be lying when he offers the Doc—_Simon_—a permanent place on _Serenity_. On his crew. In his bunk.

Doc looks up at him when Mal walks into his room. Doc's shoulders are hunched, his expression open and exhausted.

Mal's pleased when he gets that handsome face to light up with a smile.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting utterly addicted to comment_fic. It's great to be writing again. =D Also, love getting back to this OTP.


End file.
